


Here's where he meets Prince Charming

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Disney, Disney Songs, Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, LeojiWeek2017, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sick Character, Song Lyrics, like really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: "So you're saying," Phichit started slowly, eyes big in shock. "That Guang Hong likes Leo and his neighbour, who are the same person, and Leo likes his neighbour and Guang Hong, who are also the same people?"Phichit started to laugh loudly. "This is like some cheesy rom-com," he wheezed. "Or a poorly written fanfiction."Or in which Guang Hong and Leo are pining, way too many music references are made and their friends are suddenly downgraded to being the supporting cast in a disastrous rom-com.Day 3 of Leoji Week:MusicDay 4 of Leoji Week:PiningDay 5 of Leoji Week:College





	1. But tell me... when will my life begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But he won't discover that it's him till chapter three_
> 
> Oh boy, this will be my last work for Leoji week. It had been a blast writing, especially digging through all the music. (There are so many underappreciated songs.)
> 
> Anyway, get out your pen and paper and let's play the game of 'which (non-)Disney song and movie is this' XD

**~ I'll be there someday if I can be strong ~** ****  
  


Guang Hong was happy with the decision he had made. His previous roommate hadn't been bad exactly, but he simply hadn't enjoyed living with them. They barely had talked for the entirety of his first year, which was rather depressing. Especially considering that they lived in the same apartment. He rather lived with no one then having to share an apartment with a roommate who was barely there.

 

He hadn't met his neighbours yet, though frankly, he wasn't exactly in the mood to socialise with them. They were mainly students, after all, leaving their apartment at an irregular hour and returning at another random time. Sometimes before dinner, sometimes well into the evening. Even sometimes somewhere in the middle of the night when Guang Hong was staying up late, still struggling to get comfortable with his new living arrangement.

 

So yes, back to what he had mentioned before. He had no idea who his neighbours were. He knew that his neighbour on the left had either moved in or returned to the apartment a few days ago, though the only thing he had heard from them was the occasional chatter on the phone if Guang Hong was in his small kitchen and his neighbour in their bedroom. His other neighbour had returned home from the summer holiday a couple of hours ago. At least, that's what Guang Hong assumed, as suddenly the apartment next to him had gotten livelier.

 

The clock had barely hit eight in the evening, a few days before school, but he was ready to drop. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with him, though caffeine did manage to keep him awake in one way or another. He just refused to start sleeping before ten. He wasn't going to create an unhealthy sleeping habit in which he got enough sleep, it was something he couldn't maintain once college started again.

 

Easily distracted due to the lack of sleep, Guang Hong picked up the soft humming from the apartment next to his. The humming intensified, and Guang Hong realised his neighbour got closer to his apartment- making it easier to catch the tune his neighbour was humming. He had no idea what the song was- if it even was a song.

 

At what seemed nowhere, the noise of water clattering down a tiled floor caught him off guard. Saving himself from tipping off the bed, Guang Hong launched himself, nearly slamming into the wall. That's why his apartment had been on sale. His neighbour's apartment was _mirrored_ , which meant that his bedroom and bathroom were directly next to Guang Hong's. And, admittedly, the shower was quite loud.

 

About to complain to his friends, Guang Hong's fingers freeze when loud music overpowered the noise of the shower. It was the same song as his neighbour previously had been humming, and with the lyrics added to it, Guang Hong felt like actually slamming his head into the wall. He _knew_ this song.

 

_'I have often dreamed of a far off place.'_

 

While admittedly a bit rustic on his music knowledge, especially the animated musicals, Guang Hong was one-hundred percent sure this was a song from the animated Disney movie Hercules. His neighbour was listening to Disney music in the shower.

 

  It was utterly endearing, though it could be a tad annoying- especially if his neighbour decided that eleven 'o clock would also be a perfect time to shower with loud music. But if he thought it just stayed with the music, oh boy- he was in for a ride

 

His neighbour started to sing along. It wasn't the ugly cawing noise his voice makes when he sang, or the surprising smooth voice of one of his friends, it was a powerful voice that told a story- a story matching so well with the music that it was almost unfair. Actually, scrap that, it was unfair. Nobody had warned him for a male neighbour, with love for Disney songs, and who was an _excellent_ singer. Guang Hong, shamefully enough, had a thing for all three things.

 

**~ With all the force of a great typhoon ~**

 

"I can't believe it," Guang Hong mumbled, almost angrily stabbing his food. His food hadn't done anything wrong, but it was the easiest thing to release his aggression on. "Why is the universe so unfair?"

 

Seung-gil, his study-mate and last year medical student, didn't even bother to look up from his book, unfazed by Guang Hong's pent up aggression. "Why is unfair? Because you like everything that walks on two legs, can sing and is a guy?"

 

"Don’t forget the music taste," he added.

 

"Right, the music taste," the student parroted. "What was it again? Twentieth-century love-ballads?"

 

Guang Hong scoffed at his friends mocking tone. Kicking Seung-gil under the table, earning him a murderous glare and a hiss, he continued as if nothing had happened. "And animated movie soundtracks."

 

Grumbling under his breath, Guang Hong stabbed at his food again before stuffing it in his mouth. It thankfully was still eatable, as he wasn't in the mood to buy the food the cafeteria sold. Unlike the food in high school, it was perfectly edible, but also very expensive. Guang Hong, who was a near broken college student, definitely couldn't pay that.

 

"I can't believe you can still eat that," the medical student pointed out, his face scrunched together in disgust.

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong flipped the bird to his friend. "I can't believe you can live with a stick up your ass."

 

"Well, at least this guy with a stick up his ass is going to earn money in the future- I can't say that about you. Do you think you'll make enough money with just painting?"

 

Seung-gil just has signed his own death sentence. Guang Hong was already in a bad mood- the last thing he wanted was mister 'I'm going to earn money in the future' questioning his career goals. This was going to be a fight that even the gods would remember.

 

Snatching up his phone, Guang Hong furiously added in a stew of numbers he knew by heart. His phone rung once, twice, thrice, before his call got cancelled.

 

He stared at his phone with the same offence as he had looked at his food. Why was the world so cruel to him?

 

Startled, Guang Hong dropped his phone as it started to hum, blaring out music. This resulted in several hisses from other students and a mocking chuckle from his friend.

 

_'Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns.'_

 

And Huns he was going to defeat if Seung-gil was considered the Huns in this situation. Though he still needed an army if he wanted actually defeat Seung-gil- the Huns. What was this, the college version of Mulan?

 

Snatching up his phone, praying that his screen hadn't cracked, he accepted the call.

 

"Guang Hong, what the fuck?" came the annoyed voice from no other than Leo de la Iglesia, another friend of his and his lifetime crush.

 

Well, lifetime... his crush for a couple of months, maybe half a year by now.

 

"I'm sorry, this was an emergency," he ranted, glaring at an amused looking medical student. "Seung-gil pulled the 'how the fuck can you make money with an artistic job' card."

 

There was a strangled noise from the other side of the line. "Is he suicidal?" came Leo's offended voice.

 

"I almost assume he is," satisfied, Guang Hong saw the medical student fidgeting nervously in his seat. It was a terrible idea to make fun of something like that when all your friends were considered 'art' students. Guang Hong himself majored in arts- specifically painting, Leo was majoring in music, and the other two were majoring in photography and acting respectively.

 

Leo chuckled, making his heart race in an uncomfortable manner. His friend was almost everything Guang Hong liked in his men, a guy and a singer. If only Leo had been more of a fan of classic ballads instead of pop-music, Guang Hong probably had already proposed right at the moment they met.

 

"My class is almost finished away," Leo mentioned casually. "If I know where you are, I could re-group with you and Seung-gil."

 

Guang Hong chuckled almost darkly before telling Leo that they were in the library. Seung-gil looked ready to pack up his stuff and hide somewhere in a bathroom.

 

 **~** **You know I am a righteous man ~**

 

He was sure he had traumatised Seung-gil. Well, at least he had tried to. To his disappointment- and betrayal, it had felt like a betrayal- Phichit, the photography student, had sided with Seung-gil. Sort off. He hadn't exactly defended Seung-gil, but he didn't actually join Leo and Guang Hong's rampage how 'art was a legitimate way or earning money'.

 

Bashing Seung-gil, however, had been one of the many highlights of the week. His neighbour being the leading contender to Guang Hong's daily highlights. By now, he was convinced his neighbour was a godsend. On Wednesday, Guang Hong had arrived home tired, beaten and ready to drop dead. Of course, he still had a paper to finish. Because despite studying art, writing papers was still a must. Because apparently, the teachers cared about the fact you knew the entire history of art- as if many people _actually_ care about that.

 

As if sensing Guang Hong's tired mood, his neighbour had started to practice the guitar. Guang Hong was by now most definitely sold- as the angelic voice of his neighbour fitted perfect with the sound of the instrument. The only thing he could fault was the poor choice of generic pop music. This issue, however, was fixed once eight 'o clock struck and another Disney playlist was put on speaker. It was the same, encouraging playlist Guang Hong had heard the first time his neighbour had sung during his showering session.

 

This playlist, however, wasn't the only playlist his neighbour had. There was the Romantic Playlist, the Princess Playlist, the Respire Playlist- his personal favourite- the Time-Sequence Playlist,  the 'You can do it' Playlist- so this one- and, maybe his favourite playlist title wise, the Fuck Disney Playlist.

 

Guang Hong stared at his paper- another paper mind you, the history of art was a restless subject and apparently, teachers didn't slow down because college just had started. He almost wanted to chuck his pen across the room, reading to call it a day. He wasn't going to do this- he wanted to draw, sleep, or even _shower_ , despite him begin more of a morning shower kind of person.

 

"I can't do this," he mumbled to himself, starting at the paper long enough for his eyes to start watering. He should take out his laptop, as it certainly was quicker. However, the distraction was real- real enough that he knew that the paper definitely wouldn't be finished the moment he had started up his laptop. Everything else was just so much more interesting than homework, even his bland-coloured wall.

 

Completely zoned out, Guang Hong jumped slightly as the sound the water of a running entered his apartment. It was already eight- his neighbour always showered at eight, thankfully. He wouldn't have appreciated it if his neighbour decided to shower at six in the morning. Maybe this was the distraction he needed.

 

Frowning, Guang Hong tried to place the song that first came up. This definitely was a new playlist, as he didn't recognise the beginning immediately. This, however, didn't last long once the chorus started to play, his neighbour singing wonderfully along.

 

_'Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin.'_

 

Ah, it was Hellfire. Talking about being dramatic. So there was a Villain Playlist, good to know. Guang Hong briefly wondered who was the poor guy was who pissed off his neighbour- on the other hand, Guang Hong wasn't sure whenever the playlists were picked based his neighbour's mood.

 

Listening contently to his neighbour's pleasant voice, Guang Hong continued his paper, suddenly feeling like he was able to even _finish_ this in time. Maybe he didn't even need the 'You can do it' Playlist to get it finished. Maybe his neighbour's voice was motivation enough. The sooner he finished his paper, the longer he could listen to the singing voice in peace.

 

**~ The Princess Anastasia, alive or dead...~**

 

Guang Hong was in an oddly good mood. Firstly, he was humming, something he usually swore off doing outside the safety of his apartment. However, it was hard not to hum one of the many songs that his neighbour had sung last evening. It seemed like the showering sessions had gotten longer and longer, but as Guang Hong wasn't keeping track of it, he couldn't know it for sure. Not that he cared- he enjoyed his neighbour’s singing- maybe a bit too much, but that would be a topic for another time. Secondly, he hadn't flipped off any of his friends yet, which was almost a new record. He loved his friendly dearly, but sometimes they could be annoying, even mildly obnoxious.

 

"What are you humming?" Phichit asked, abandoning his study book. "One of your twenty-century love ballads?"

 

Huffing, almost pained by Phichit's remark, Guang Hong shot his friend a glare. "Leave my love for love songs out of this," he snapped, his good mood flushing down the sink. "And no- it isn't one of them."

 

Phichit yelped when an overly kind Yuuri jabbed him in the side, but it wasn't enough to let Phichit drop the subject. "So, what's it then?"

 

He most definitely wasn't going to tell Phichit about his neighbour. That would be the same as throwing his diary- if he had one- in Phichit's lap and point out the juicy parts. "Why would you care?" he settled on. "You only listen to shitty K-pop."

 

This wasn't a smart move. Phichit looked like Guang Hong had killed his puppy, Seung-gil let out a strangled noise, which was a mix between a snort and what was supposed to sound offended. Leo blinked in surprise, his gaze surprisingly endearing. He had honestly expected Leo to jump on Phichit's side, as the music major loved every kind of genre, he would kill to defend all of the music, if even it were genres like Country, or in Phichit's case, K-pop.

 

"Now I definitely want to know- Leo, it's time to use that incredible skill of yours," Phichit had put on his game face, which meant business. No one was leaving this room before their small, stupid war was over.

 

Leo rolled his eyes. "You have an app for that, you know Phichit?" he mumbled almost tired, already done with their bickering. Guang Hong couldn't blame him.

 

Phichit didn't budge, and Leo threw Guang Hong a tired look. He knew what to do- they played this game so many times already. If one of them was caught humming, it didn't matter which song it was, they had to sing it out loud, letting Leo guess the song.

 

At first, Guang Hong had been the main victim, as he had a tendency to hum. Nevertheless, after a while, he had managed to rid himself of the habit. This was, of course, until his neighbour suddenly started to play Disney music. Ever since then, his urge to hum along with whatever catching song had stuck in his head was undeniable.

 

"Fine," Guang Hong mumbled, trying to collect the lyrics in his head. "But be prepared for ear-damage, I'm a terrible singer."

 

"No shit, Sherlock," Phichit said teasingly, rolling his eyes.

 

Scoffing, Leo swatted the back of the student's head, earning him a painful 'hey'. But for whatever reason, all Leo had eyes for was Guang Hong, who started to grow red under the gaze. Why again had he a thing for singers? He would have very little chance with Leo, who was very, _very_ popular amongst the women, and men. Leo was just overall well liked by people.

 

Humming the first part along, trying to catch the tune, Guang Hong started to sing the words along. At least, as well as he could. He wasn't exactly tone-deaf, but he was by far the greatest singer. Moreover, Leo's watching gaze made him nervous- way too nervous.

 

"St Petersburg is gloomy! St Petersburg is bleak!" he sang, trying to match the loudness of the song. He probably was doing a terrible job.

 

Phichit and Yuuri looked confused, apparently not catching up on whatever song Guang Hong was singing. Per usual, Seung-gil remained passive, not even blinking at Guang Hong's awkward Russian accent. He should've taken up acting classes, only to learn to sing in an accent. His neighbour managed- though it wasn't as convincing as some of Yuuri's accents- his British accent was an absolute killer with the girls.

 

Leo's reaction, on the other hand, was completely opposite from the others. The music student was smiling brightly, happiness and pride radiating from his face. There was no doubt Leo knew what song Guang Hong was singing.

 

"My underwear got frozen standing here all week!" Leo added gleefully, his Russian accent surprisingly good. Oh god, Leo also could do _accents_. He was sold.

 

There was a brief pause, the two brunets only had eyes for each other. Almost, if agreed beforehand, they sang the next part, smiling way too happily.

 

"Oh, since the revolutions our lives have been so grey!" the sung loudly, earning them a few stares from other tables. "Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!"

 

"I can't believe you know that song," Leo laughed boyishly, his smile reaching up to his eyes. "I thought I was the only one."

 

Guang Hong made an almost offend sounding noise. "Of course I know this song!" he grinned happily. "It's so underappreciated!"

 

Phichit coughed, forcing both brunets to move their gazes. "So, what song is it? I want to know what made you go all High School Musical on us," Phichit's question was almost uncharacteristically quiet, eyes darting between the two of them.

 

Realising what it probably had looked like, Guang Hong settled his gaze on Seung-gil, which he hoped looked bored and characteristically stoic. This was, surprisingly, not the case. He looked mildly curious, his gaze settled on Guang Hong.

 

Before he could ask Seung-gil why he was looking at him, Leo answered Phichit's question, sounding very excited talking about the song. "It's from the movie Anastasia," he stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Isn't that a Disney movie?" Phichit asked in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Both Guang Hong and Leo hissed at Phichit, and even Yuuri looked offended. "It's not, you cultural twat," Yuuri mumbled. "I'm not categorising The King and the Skater as a Disney movie- am I?"

 

Looking horrified, Phichit started to chant an apology. Guang Hong wasn't even that offended, as it meant people thought the movie was as great as a Disney movie, but nevertheless, it wasn't Disney.

 

"What song was it though," Yuuri asked, sounding genuinely curious. "I don't recall it immediately."

 

Leo's eyes lit up, his passionate expression returned immediately. "A Rumour in St Petersburg," Leo explained. "It's used in the opening sequence after the time-skip."

 

Yuuri's eyes lit in recognition. "I remember- it has been so long!"

 

**~ In mysterious fathoms below~**

 

His fingers trembled, his grip on his pencil iron-tight. Pressing his head and back almost painfully against the wall, Guang Hong forced himself to focus. He just needed to take a deep breath- a very deep breath- and get over with it. He wasn't in love with his neighbour- that was silly. They only had lived next to each other for a month, never had met once- or even had talked once. It was all inside his head, the image of a fairy tale romance that would never happen.

 

But, his odd fascination with his neighbour had its advantages- advantages he had no choice but having to exploit. If he had to go through long, sleepless nights, filled with guilt and shame, he might as well made use of it. Straightening his back, Guang Hong started at the blank page in front of him. His assignment was creeping closer, and up until now, he had no inspiration to draw. His useless fantasies about an unknown man with an excellent voice kept him from it.

 

It took too long for the clock to hit eight. The shower started to run, Guang Hong didn't even flinch at the sound anymore, and the first melodies of a song echoed against the tiled walls. The music was new- he didn't recognise it.

 

Hearing the musical part, Guang Hong hummed along, vaguely recognising the music. But he had yet to put the finger on it. Well, it didn't matter, it stirred an idea inside his mind, and muscle memory did the rest.

 

Soft lines coloured his paper, sceneries of a far off place, waters, and a sea. Fresh air, winds tickling his skin. It was perfect. A ship? Pirates? Was this Peter Pan? He doubted it- it sounded too new, Peter Pan was certainly much older than this- and the waters weren't this peaceful, this brilliant blue. No, the story must be about the water. Maybe Moana?

 

_'I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue.'_

 

Once the voice cut in, the world in his mind flourished colours bright and lively. No Moana- he knew what this was. The Little Mermaid. Perfect, just what he needed.

 

So a mermaid- no, a merman. He couldn't image a young redhead- all he could image was a curious young man, with the lust for adventure. There was no prince or princess who captured his heart. It was all about adventure- an adventure into the unknown. What had the ship to do with it? Right, his way to get adventure. A story sailor would tell in decades to come, a young sailor and a young merman, travelling the world, boat rolling over the beautiful blue waves. Salty wind caressing through their hair- it was perfect.

 

_'And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho.'_

 

In the zone, Guang Hong didn't even realise that the next song had started to play- or the next song. At some point, he wasn't even sure anymore whenever his neighbour was showering anymore. It didn't matter, he had his story, his song. Well, if he couldn't sleep anyway, he now could use his time wisely and finish up the comic.

 

_'Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you.'_

 

**~ What would I pay, to stay here beside you? ~**

 

This was terrible. He was going to die- actually die. And this wasn't even his assessment. It wouldn't be good enough, and knowing Sara well enough by now, she had no issue telling him that. She would recommend him start over, or she would like his other half-assed ideas. What if she didn't like his actual design- the one he had spent so many hours on plotting out, sketching the scenes, writing the dialogue?

 

"Don't be so nervous, Guang Hong," Sara mumbled, plopping down on the chair opposite of him. "I'm not going to tear you apart- you know how this works."

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Guang Hong quickly summed up what this whole 'feedback' process was about. "You check the assignment, look at my work and give feedback on what to improve and what not."

 

"Correctly," Sara mused, drowning her cup of sugared coffee. She looked tired, though, to be fair, it was fairly early in the morning. In addition to that, Sara was already in her last year of studying art- and it was tough. Very, _very_ > tough.

 

Nervous, yet knowing that he had little choice, Guang Hong pushed his map with sketches, storyboards, and note to Sara. The girl looked genuinely interested, opening it and going through its contents with a critical eye.

 

"What's this story about?" she questioned, holding up one of Guang Hong more prized works.

 

"Once upon a Dream," Guang Hong answered, growing red in the face. "It's about a girl trying to find her soulmate through her dreams, I only have a few concept-arts, but it's one of the few who actually has a proper story attached to them."

 

Sara nodded approvingly and worked through the rest of the papers. Occasionally, she would ask questions about the pieces, about the stories. Guang Hong managed to answer them all. However, they had yet to get to his favourite work- the one who he had nearly finished already during his spurt of inspiration, determination and an insane amount of caffeine.

 

The fourth-year's silence made him uncomfortable. Her eyes were big with wonder as Sara flipped through the stack of paper that made out his favourite piece of work.

 

"Where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun?" Sara mumbled, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you quoting Disney on me?"

 

Swallowing away his nerves, Guang Hong nodded his head. "Yes- that story is Little Mermaid inspired."

 

A bright smile painted Sara's features, making her look much younger than she previously did. "I love that movie," she announced excitedly. "Though I don't feel like 'Part of your World' was your main inspiration for this, wasn't it?"

 

Shaking his head, Guang Hong gestured to one of the earlier sketches. The song text was noted underneath it in a curly, cursive handwriting. One of the things he prided himself in was his handwriting, which could range from big, bold letters to elegant curls and thin lines.

 

"Fathoms Below," he explained, a blush crawling up his neck. "The introduction song from the Little Mermaid."

 

He wasn't surprised to see Sara frown. Quickly, he dug up his phone, sought out the song he had been listening on repeat and placed it on the table.

 

It started off soft, slightly gentle before the instruments grew bolder, louder, and more plentiful. Sara had closed her eyes, probably trying to image the scenery. Once the lyrics hit, her eyes shot open.

 

"It's perfect," she whispered, almost scared to jinx it. "I think you'll do well with this- you've a good head on your shoulder, Guang Hong. If you fail this- I'm willing to kick the ass of whichever person has to grade this project."

 

Maybe his neighbour was a blessing after all. He had never seen Sara this excited about a project of his. However, honestly, it was the first time he had been this excited to work on something- college had been, after all, far from that glamorous as people made it out to be. Fairly, it was a lot better than high school.

 

**~ Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea ~**

 

Nervous to the core, Guang Hong checked his note for the fifth time. Was he seriously going to do this? Yes- he would feel guilty if he didn't do this. After all, his neighbour had been the sole reason that he had gotten such a good grade- as his story had been a great success with the teacher. Actually, everybody loved it for some reason. He still didn't know why people liked it so much, as it felt somewhat generic. Yet, his story had stolen the hearts of many of his classmates, earning him compliments he wasn't used to getting.

 

_Hi!_

_You don't know me- and we have never introduced ourselves to one another. Anyway, I'm your new neighbour- who has been living next to you for almost a month-of-a-half. Well, the reason why I write this letter is a 'thank you'. I had hit a drought with my drawings, but your daily showering routine, including the singing and music, inspired me to finish my assignment. I never had a better grade- and I have never been prouder. Therefore, as thanks, here a note and the copy of the assignment I created. I know it isn't much- maybe even creepy considering I listen to you sing, but I felt like I owned you some kind of thanks- as you have been a real life saviour._

_Greetings, your right neighbour, GHJ_

 

Despite not happy with the note- it sounded way too messy, annoying- Guang Hong decided that enough was enough. Sticking the note on the carefully bound together pack of papers, Guang Hong waited for eight to hit. Once eight hit the clock, and the shower started, Guang Hong snatched up his keys and slipped out of his apartment. Now he would avoid the risk of his neighbour noticing him pushing the small package underneath the door. Carefully not to bend it, he managed to push to comic underneath the door. Now he hoped that his neighbour wouldn't throw it away, despite it just being a copy.

 

Feeling his heart beating out of his chest, Guang Hong slipped back into his apartment and locked it. After a quick visit to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he returned to his bedroom, curious what music was playing.

 

His heart caught in his throat as the lyrics caught his ear. Why was his neighbour always playing the music that fitted his mood- was he some kind of physic?

 

_'Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum?'_

 

Pressing his palm against his rapidly beating heart, Guang Hong wondered since when he could relate to Disney music all of the sudden. He knew. Since a month-and-a-half, since the moment his life suddenly was no longer quiet but filled with many wonderful pieces out of his youth.

 

Biting his bottom lip in nerves, Guang Hong briefly considered turning heels, return to the kitchen, and ignore the music. While his mind screamed yes, his heart didn't. Without meaning to, he started to sing along to the song.

 

"Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver, just around the riverbend?"

 

**~In dreams you will loose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep ~**

  
  


This was most definitely getting out of hand. Hell- it was completely and utterly stupid. The fact that he had dragged his tired ass out of his bed- his average amount of sleep had plummeted down to four hours a day, which was way too little, even for sleep-deprived students- at three in the night said enough. Chilled to the bone, regretting not putting on a proper pair of pants, he knocked on Yuuri's dorm-room door. Thankfully, the actor in training lived alone, as he couldn't handle to speak to anyone else.

 

It came as a surprise to see Yuuri open the door within a matter of a minute. The student himself looked as tired as Guang Hong felt, hair ruffled, dressed in pyjamas but he clearly hadn't slept in them. "Guang Hong?" Yuuri questioned mid-yawn, looking equally worried as confused. "It's three in the night."

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong invited himself in. He liked Yuuri's apartment. It was small, but that also made it cosy without making it claustrophobic. "Couldn't sleep," he answered truthfully, plopping down the couch. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses askew. He had been too tired to put in his contacts, so he was stuck with his glasses.

 

"There is a reason for that, I assume?" Yuuri asked quietly, sitting down in a chair diagonal of him, making it easier to talk.

 

Guang Hong nodded, scratching his neck in worry. "Yes, it's Leo," he mumbled. Yuuri's eyebrows shot up, an expression of surprise crossed his tired face. "And my neighbour."

 

"Your... neighbour?" Yuuri cocked his head in confusion, the same confusion that was also reflected in his voice.

 

"Yes, my neighbour," he confirmed, fidgeting nervously in his seat. "Is it possible to like two people at the same time? I mean, I like Leo, which was pretty obvious if you ask me," Yuuri nodded in confirmation. "But ever since I moved to my new apartment, I have been falling for my neighbour, who I haven't even _met_. It's pathetic, it's eating me alive, and I can't sleep. I just don't know what do with it."

 

He felt bad for Yuuri. His friend looked so confused, so torn. Guang Hong almost regretted coming to Yuuri with his issues, but he knew that the actor was his best shot. Phichit was sometimes too immature, though he had a feeling when it came down to it, Phichit could be surprisingly serious. But he didn't want to be laughed at, it was the last thing his fragile heart wanted. Seung-gil, on the other hand, had the emotional capabilities of a potato. His advice would probably be either one, not bother with romance, or two, just ask Leo out and forget about the neighbour. Crushing on strangers was disgusting.

 

"So, you feel guilty for liking two people and the same time?" Yuuri asked slowly, facial expression unreadable. "But you never met one of them, and you feel like cheating, because how can you love someone who you never met?"

 

"That sums it up," Guang Hong admitted.

 

"May I know what escalated things?"

 

What actually did make his feelings grow stronger? Before his second year, he solely had been crushing on Leo. He had enjoyed his friend's company, maybe a bit more than what was considered normal. However, ever since the whole 'Anastasia' incident, his feelings had grown stronger. Maybe because Leo looked more often to him than he did before. Maybe Guang Hong just loved the whole idea of Leo. Maybe he just liked Leo because he could sing, was knowledgeable on Disney music and was kind. It was pretty much the same traits his neighbour had, the same qualities he seemed to enjoy in his neighbour. The daily showering sessions with Disney songs, the 'thank you' note he had gotten back, the fact he hadn't been disgusted by the fact Guang Hong listened to him sing.

 

"Well, that's easy," Guang Hong said soberly, knowing the moment his life had taking a turn for the worse or the better, he still wasn't sure about that. "From the moment I moved in- you see, my neighbour likes to sing, a lot. I, apparently, have a thing for singers. Each evening, when he goes showering, he put on some music playlist and sings along. I-" he took a deep, shuddering breath. "For some reason, I started to enjoy is daily showering sessions, enjoying to hear him sing. Hence why I, all of the sudden, began to hum songs that aren't my usual taste. Then suddenly Leo seemed more interested in me, talking more to me, occasionally pointing out which song I was humming with a big smile- I-"

 

"You aren't making it easy on yourself, you know," Yuuri pointed out, putting on a motherly expression. "You're clearly struggling, which is evident. Maybe you should take a break from all of this?"

 

"A break!" Guang Hong squawked, staring at Yuuri with big eyes. "I have school- I just can't drop out of college because of my personal issues."

 

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. "Not like that, move in with me for a time," that actually made more sense. "You can figure out your feelings- if you actually love your neighbour, you'll miss him greatly. However, maybe it was just one-sided interest from the start. You'll still see Leo at school, so that is an issue, but maybe it's easier to focus on one person when the other one isn't in your life anymore, even if it's temporary."

 

It didn't sound bad. Yuuri's couch was decently comfortable, and a change of scenery, a change of pace, was maybe exactly what he needed. "If you don't mind, I would like to try," he admitted, deciding that he had no reason to mull over it. It wasn't a bad idea, and honestly, he loved to being able to sleep for more than four hours a day.

 

**~With all this romantic atmosphere, disaster’s in the air~**

 

Looking around, making sure they were actually the only one, Yuuri nudged Phichit's leg, forcing his friend to pay attention to him and not his phone. "Hey, could ask you two something?"

 

Seung-gil, who had been nose-deep into another schoolbook, hummed in an approving way. Marking the page with a bookmaker, he closed the book.  Phichit immediately started to mumble something like 'betrayal', as it was tough for most people to separate Seung-gil from his study. Well, actually everyone expects Yuuri, who apparently had some kind of authority over the medical student.

 

"It's about Leo and Guang Hong, isn't it?" Yuuri was sure Phichit mirrored his surprised look. Seung-gil never started a conversation- never.

 

Nodding slowly, he saw Phichit's gaze moving to him, though he kept a side-eye on Seung-gil for a while longer. "Yes. I might be stupid- but aren't they hopelessly pining on each other?"

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. 'That's old news. We all knew Guang Hong absolutely worships Leo and Leo adores Guang Hong."

 

"He's talking about the recent change," Seung-gil pointed out, causing Phichit to fluster. "They're neighbours, aren't they?"

 

"Wait what- they're neighbours!" Phichit slammed his fist on the table, eyes big with realisation. "You're saying that the guy Leo had been talking about- his mystery neighbour he was secretly crushing on because he always hummed along to his music, is Guang Hong?"

 

"Yes! It is. Guang Hong is completely smitten with his neighbour _and_ Leo and doesn't know what to do with. How the fuck hadn't any of the two realised this?"

 

Seung-gil coughed loudly, forcing both Yuuri and Phichit to stop yelling at each other. "Leo has figured it out," he answered.

 

The medical student handed Yuuri his phone, a private conversation between him and Leo selected. The conversation was already a week old, but that didn't matter. It was all about its content. "That's Guang Hong's work, isn't it?" Phichit asked slowly, inspecting the picture Leo had sent Seung-gil. "His latest project I'm pretty sure, the one he had gotten in insanely good grade for."

 

"It's not just that," Yuuri pointed out, reading the text. "His _neighbour_ was the one who had handed it to him- as a 'thank you' because Leo's showering-routine with music had inspired him, apparently."

 

"So you're saying," Phichit started slowly, eyes big in shock. "That Guang Hong likes Leo and his neighbour, who are the same person, and Leo likes his neighbour and Guang Hong, who are also the same people?"

 

Phichit started to laugh loudly. "This is like some cheesy rom-com," he wheezed. "Or a poorly written fanfiction."

 

Yuuri wanted to scold Phichit for calling their friends' lives a poorly written fanfiction, but he couldn't deny the striking coincidence and silliness. It was like Leo, and Guang Hong were the main characters in a nineties rom-com. Which would mean they were the supporting cast.

 

"Okay, who here is the token gay best friend?" this rendered Phichit silence and earned him a surprised look from Seung-gil.

 

Seung-gil blinked slowly, trying to process what Yuuri just had blurted out. "Aren't we all the token gay friend?"

 

Oh, shit- he was right. None of them was actually entirely straight. Well, that made things interesting. Suddenly, he had been promoted from friend to the token gay friend in Leo and Guang Hong's miserable rom-com, which was more comedic-angst than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it till the end of the first chapter! Part two will be uploaded on day five, leaving day four without content. But I was just too uninspired to actually write day four, without giving people a shitty 1k one-shot. (I don't do 1k- I physically and mentally can't.)
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, just like constructive criticism. Per usual, the editing a tad poor due to time-constraints. I hope you have you haven't gotten tired of all the (non-)Disney references- as the second chapter probably will be as bad. The songs and movies are listed below:
> 
>  **Title:** Belle- Beauty and the Beast  
>  **Chapter Title:** When Will my life Begin Reprise 1 - Tangled  
>  **Songs:**  
>  I can go the Distance - Hercules  
> I can make a man out of you - Mulan  
> Hellfire - Hunchback of Notre Dame  
> A rumour in St. Petersburg - Anastasia  
> Fathoms below - The Little Mermaid  
> Part of your Wolrd (Reprise) - The Little Mermaid  
> Just across the Riverbend - Pocahontas  
> A dream is a wish your heart makes - Cinderella  
> Can you feel the love tonight - The Lion King


	2. That's when my life begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday, but it would be very, _very_ unedited. And while my writing overall isn't the greatest, I pretty much refuse to upload anything without editing it somewhat properly. (Plus this was supposed to be 6k, not almost 11k. I was already confused why I hadn't finished it yet, because I had been working on it for a few days.)

**~Still, as long as I am here, I guess a new experience is worth trying ~**

 

"Please just kill me," there was nobody to response to him, nobody to say that he was a baby. The time at Yuuri's place had done him good. He had caught up with his sleep, he had everything organised and up to date- and, surprisingly, he hadn't missed his neighbour that much. Maybe the loneliness had been getting to him, and he would clutch to any human that interacted with him in one way or another. Nevertheless, right now, more than ever, he didn't want to be alone, not like this.

 

Snivelling in a handkerchief, Guang Hong rubbed the sweat from his neck with a towel. Not that it would help- he had been ill ever since he woke up that day. Fever, no doubt about it, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Heck, he loathed it. His brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his eyes were teary most of the time, and his lungs burned, caused by the amount of coughing he has been going through. He hated this.

 

Curling up in his bed, he tried to get comfortable for the third time the day. The first two times he had fallen asleep, but he feared the worst. Eight 'o clock was rapidly approaching, which meant he had to wait till his neighbour finish his shower, which could take a while if he was unfortunate. Unless he got his lazy ass out of bed and ask his neighbour not to shower.

 

Deciding that yes, he should get out of bed, Guang Hong left the warmth and comfort of his blankets behind. His limbs ached as he stepped in a pair of house slippers. His vision was foggy and vague, but he was too tired to find his glasses. Contacts wouldn't help as they would slip just right out, as his eyes were unnecessary damp. It was almost as if he had an allergic reaction to something.

 

Grabbing the keys, he forced his aching limbs to unlock his door and leave the apartment. Stepping into the hallway, chills run up his spine despite being dressed against the cold. His fever got his body all messed up. However, as long as he didn't barf over his neighbour, it should be okay. He might not be as in love with him as he expected, Leo somehow managed to make sure of that, it didn't mean Guang Hong didn't like the man. Though, admittedly, they hadn't met after living next to each other for three months.

 

Sneezing a couple of times, he wiped his running nose with his handkerchief. Using his free hand to knock, Guang Hong hoped that his neighbour wouldn't recollide in disgust- as he probably looked like a mess.

 

It didn't take his neighbour to open the door, the blurry door being replaced by an even blurrier outline of a body. Guang Hong honestly couldn't even describe the man who stood in front of him- he cursed his terrible eye-sight, and the fact he forgot to bring his glasses along. He might hate them, but they also got the job done.

 

"Hey," Guang Hong croaked, waving his hand slightly. "I'm from next door," he pointed to his own apartment, which was on his left and his neighbour's right. "While I usually won't you’re your showering sessions, could you keep it quiet tonight- I would like to die in peace."

 

A very uncomfortable silence fell, which didn't surprise Guang Hong much. He probably would also be either alarmed of disgusted when a nearly dead person was standing in front of their door, introducing themselves and telling him that they wanted to die in peace. Excellent choice of words indeed.

 

Rubbing his eyes, trying to make his vision somewhat more proper, Guang Hong caught up on soft music playing in the background. However, he couldn't hear it well enough- oh well.

 

"Sure," his neighbour mumbled, voice sounding foreign in his ears. Though, to be fair, everything sounded foreign in his ears. Even his own voice sounded odd- almost alien-like. "Uh, get better soon, I guess?"

 

Guang Hong smiled brightly, as far as he could muster that. His neighbour made some distressed noises, followed by loud coughing.

 

Feeling his nose itch, Guang Hong scrunched up his face, readying himself for the incoming sneeze.

 

Sneezing way too loudly, Guang Hong's ears popped, making him able to hear properly for the first time that day. A 'bless you' followed, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He finally could hear the music properly.

 

_'We adore each filthy chore that we determine, so friends, even though you're vermin.'_

 

"We're a happy working song," Guang Hong mumbled along, following it up by a coughing fit.

 

"You're okay?" the voice came panicky- sounding almost familiar. He most definitely was under the weather, as he was starting to imagen voices.

 

Nodding, Guang Hong straightens his back, looking his neighbour in the eyes. At least tried to as he was blind as fuck. "Yeah- just a  fever," he briefly bounced on the balls of his feet, wondering what he was going to do. "Cleaning?"

 

"Yeah, it's the song that gave it away, didn't it?" his neighbour, thankfully didn't seem annoyed with Guang Hong's remark.

 

"I hope so," he offered his neighbour a shy smile. "I'm blind as a bat without my glasses- so I can't see the state of your room- or even you at all. But the song is very recognisable, especially as it's my favourite cleaning song."

 

There was an unrecognisable noise, it almost sounded like his neighbour had swallowed the wrong way, but no coughing followed after so it probably had been his imagination.

 

"But uh," Guang Hong awkwardly gestured to his own room. "I'll be hitting the hay, dying. I hope not actual dying because you undoubtedly will be interrogated by the police because you're the last person I talked to."

 

Before his neighbour had the opportunity to reply, Guang Hong already had stumbled back to his apartment, face burning with embarrassment. He just had made a fool out of himself.

 

**~ Well, does he leave a little note to tell you’re on his mind? ~**

 

Leo basically stumbled back into his apartment, barely registering that he had closed the door. It had been Guang Hong all along- his neighbour who had caught his interest a while ago. Not romantically per se- but he had been curious, interested, nonetheless.

 

He had been almost one-hundred percent sure it had been Guang Hong. The fact his friend suddenly started to hum Disney songs- often songs that Leo had played the night before while showering. Next to that, the drawings Guang Hong had gifted him- which had been incredibly sweet- had looked like Guang Hong's art style. Not to mention that one of the characters looked an awful lot like him, but he was sure they had never met before. Also, the signature GHJ was the exact same signature as Guang Hong had. It all had been very evident, yet he only dared to hope, afraid he would let his hopes up. He should've believed it from the start.

 

Clearing his head, at least trying to, Leo skipped to the next song, muting out Amy Adam's voice. He right now wasn't in the mood to hear her explain while singing how he knows that he loves Guang Hong. He already knew. Picking up his phone, Leo moved over to the kitchen, making sure his neighbour- Guang Hong- couldn’t hear a thing he said.

 

After dialling the number he knew by heart- he knew his emergency numbers well- Leo jumped on the counter and waited for his friend to pick up.

 

"What do you want?" Seung-gil sounded grumpy, but he had picked up, which meant he wasn't grumpy. He was just being Seung-gil.

 

"Someone who listens," Leo nearly whispered, afraid that his neighbour would hear him. "It's my neighbour."

 

He could image Seung-gil raise an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "Go on," his friend muttered, followed by the sound of paper being turned. So it was going to be like this. Leo would rant, and Seung-gil would listen while reading.

 

"It's him," Leo said confidently. "Guang Hong, I mean. He actually moved in next door- just a few minutes ago he came knocking on my door, looking he just had risen from the death."

 

Seung-gil made a soft, humming noise. Though to be fair, it didn't matter what noise Seung-gil made, it was all unreadable. It could range from 'that's nice' to 'I don't care'. Or both. "I already knew that," he said somewhat stoically. "But continue."

 

Leo was sure he just had choked on his spit. "You _knew_!" he cried into his speaker. Seung-gil had known it. Why hadn't he told him? Leo was the one who confined him with secrets. Seung-gil was supposed to be a helpful friend and help Leo with his ridiculous crush, not hiding it from him.

 

"Yes," was Seung-gil's sole answer. Why again was he friends with Seung-gil again?

 

"Okay- let's forget about that. What should I do now? I can't confront him- I’m pretty sure he doesn't know that I'm his neighbour."

 

"Rewind," there was a brief pause, followed by a series of hushed whispers. So Seung-gil wasn't alone- and it seemed that Leo had been on speaker the whole time. "You said he was at your apartment, right?"

 

To his surprise, it was Yuuri's voice that asked the question. He had expected Phichit to meddle, as the student was a real meddler by heart. But no, it was sweet Yuuri who was prodding into Leo's private life.

 

"Yes- but he said he was as blind as a bat- did you knew he apparently wears contacts?" a 'yes' was followed up by two 'no's'. So he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

 

"But he at least could've recognised your voice, couldn't he?" Yuuri questioned, sounding genuinely confused. "Or was he suddenly deaf too?"

 

Leo forced out a weak chuckle, admitting that it all sounded silly and stupid. "No- but he was down with a fever- he looked like he had died and risen from the grave."

 

"So you're into supernatural beings after all," Phichit added, sounding too smug for his own good. "And you said that my crush on Edward Cullen was stupid."

 

"It is stupid," Seung-gil answered somewhat distantly- Leo assumed the medical student was no longer the one holding onto the phone. "Your crushes are stupid."

 

There was a pained noise, followed by a rather muted gasp. Leo himself was blinking at his phone in sheer stupidly. Had Seung-gil just said Phichit's crushes were stupid? Did he also know that he probably just called himself stupid? While not certain- nobody could be certain when it came to Phichit and romance- Leo and Guang Hong had been convinced that at some point, Phichit had a crush Seung-gil. Whenever it still was standing strong, he didn't know, but it didn't matter.

 

Crashing noises followed, which eventually resulted in hurried footsteps and the slamming of the door. "You're still there?" Yuuri questioned, sounding slightly out of breath.

 

"I think so," Leo answered in all honesty. "Did Seung-gil actually called himself stupid?"

 

Yuuri let out a disgruntled noise. "I'm not touching that shit with a ten-foot pole," the student mumbled. "But back to your disastrous romantic life- why did you call?"

 

"I'm not sure," he hesitated, actually trying to figure out why he called. Out of sheer panic? Out of habit? He had confided Seung-gil with a lot of his secrets, especially when they revolved around his ridiculous crush on Guang Hong.

 

"If it's talking that you want, you don't have to worry, I've been told I'm a good listener," there was a brief pause. "And if you want advice- I don't know, I'm still trying to recover from the truth."

 

Leo had no idea what 'the truth' was, and frankly, he didn't want to know. Sometimes it was for the best to leave things alone. 

 

"Well, I actually wanted both," he admitted.

 

He was sure that Yuuri was shrugging. "You're out of luck kid, take my ears or hang up."

 

Frowning, Leo needed a few seconds to actually collect his thoughts. "Did you just call me kid?" he asked slowly, amazed that Yuuri even dared to say that. "You're like, one year older than I am."

 

"Older is older- age is just a matter of numbers," Leo mentally prepared himself for the 'time is just an illusion' talk, which he already had back during high school. Some kids had way too much time on their hands- or were way too fascinated by space.

 

"Okay- fine, doesn't matter," he already heard Yuuri mumbled in protest, but he chose to just ignore it. "I- I like him a lot, but I'm getting very conflicted messages from him. It seems he's kind of distance towards me neighbour-wise, I mean, today was the very first time we physically met, and tell me, I tried to catch him many times- but he always escapes me in one way or another."

 

Yuuri remained rather quieted, expect from a soft 'okay', which was basically saying 'got it'. "And what about Guang Hong back at school- what's wrong with him?"

 

With ease, Leo recalled his latest interactions with Guang Hong. They had, well, different. For starters, Guang Hong seemed to be flustered every time they talked, probably too embarrassed to speak to him. At least, that has been what Leo had assumed. It could make a lot of sense. While knowing that Guang Hong wasn't exactly straight- none of them was- the amount of flirting Leo had been throwing his way could possibly have turned him off, making him nervous and tense around Leo. But it also didn't make sense- as Guang Hong smiled the brightest, most real smiles around him most of the time. There had been subtle touches- though probably they were more accidental than anything else. Nevertheless, the signals he got were mixed- very mixed. On the one hand, Guang Hong seemed very tense and nervous around him, yet, on the other hand, nobody, not even a great actor, could fake a smile like that.

 

"You're overthinking," Yuuri pointed out. "One sentence- you have one sentence to explain your worries."

 

That was quite the challenge. How could you explain a big chunk of thoughts in one sentence, without spamming the comma like crazy?

 

"I'm not sure whenever he reacts positively or negatively to my flirting- as his reaction is very mixed and unclear."

 

Yuuri made an approving noise. "See, that wasn't that hard," he pointed out. "Now, I actually know the solution to your problem."

 

Yuuri _knew_ the solution? So he and Guang Hong had talked about this? It wasn't that weird- he was pretty sure Guang Hong had lived with Yuuri for a week or two- the reason had never been stated. But even so, was Yuuri really willing to give away such valuable information? He would kill his friends if they ever told Guang Hong that he liked him.

 

"You do?" his voice sounded awfully small as if he was a little child.

 

"Yes," Leo's stomach dropped the moment he noticed the tone in Yuuri's voice. He wasn't going to get a proper answer. "Ask him- he apparently hasn't rejected your flirting- which means he's either too dense or he actually enjoys it."

 

Frowning, Leo could hardly image Guang Hong to be that thick. Seung-gil was a bit thick, but Guang Hong wasn't. He certainly would've noticed. "That doesn't make any sense," he pointed out, frowning. "He goes all nervous and embarrassed around me when I flirt with him. How can you call that a positive reaction?"

 

Wait- what? Nervous and embarrassed. That wasn't the only reason people blushed- there were other reasons. Leo, for example, knew he grew flustered when Guang Hong laughed. However, he definitely wasn't nervous or embarrassed. What if Guang Hong's flustered face was a _positive_ response to his flirting- but due to his nature, it looked like he was embarrassed. "He doesn't react negatively to my flirting," Leo almost whispered, face entirely set on fire. "He's just flustered."

 

Leo was almost convinced that Yuuri had to stop himself from clapping, clapping like an approving older brother who saw his kid-brother realise that he was in love. "At least somebody pays attention."

 

Yuuri hadn't said anything- anything at all- but Leo was almost sure that this conclusion was exactly what he had been aiming for.

 

It was almost pathetic how long it took for the realisation to hit him. He started into space a solid minute before nearly dropping his phone, gasping way too loudly.  If Guang Hong responded positive- it meant he probably was interested- at least interested enough not to turn him down. Oh god, Guang Hong might actually like him _back_.

**~ Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling ~**

 

He was pleasantly surprised when he managed to drag his ill ass out of his bed. While still not feeling fully well, Guang Hong just couldn't afford to stay in bed today. While he didn't have to attend school, he had no duty, he couldn't just call off his meeting. Because, even in college, project-work was still a must- which might even be more terrible than doing papers- because papers you could do at your own pace and in your own time. Project-work, on the other hand, must be done at school, with other classmates.

 

Nevertheless, the thing he most dreaded was seeing his friends. He, unsurprisingly, had gotten a handful of 'get well' wishes, followed up by what he exactly had missed that day. Apparently, the whole cafeteria had gone full high school musical, singing and dancing an entire song, geography and all. Sort kind of flash mob, just right on the day he had missed school. Subject-wise, he thankfully had gotten the notes of a classmate of his, who he also send notes if she was ill- which was more often than he was sick. But, unlike his classmates who just acknowledged him, his friends surely would fret over him like a bunch of soccer mums. Well, Yuuri would fret over him like a soccer mum, the others would just be worried.

 

Plopping into the seat opposite of Seung-gil, Guang Hong pressed his cheek against the cool table top, wishing he could return home yet. He still had lunch, followed by another lecture and _then_ he had his groups work. The sooner he was done with that, the sooner he could go home and crash in bed. Of course, with his brain being all slow and mushy, he had forgotten he wore his glasses instead of contacts. His eyes had been too watery to wear them, they surely would’ve slipping out one moment or another, which would result in money washing down the drain, somewhat literally.

 

"Fucking kill me," he muttered, lifting up his head so he could remove his glasses. The world grew blurry, but right now, he was rather blind then having to wear his glasses. Once again, he pressed his cheek against the cold surface.

 

"You'll live," Seung-gil pointed out. "Or you're already dead. I'm pretty sure Phichit still wants to date a vampire."

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong lifted up his head and threw Seung-gil a deadpanned stare. "You're still hung up on the fact Phichit liked a fictional vampire more than you?"

 

Though not able to see Seung-gil's expression, actually, Seung-gil was just one gigantic blur of colour, or black seemed more fitting as the medical student _doesn’t_ wear colour. It appeared that black was the only colour in his wardrobe. Nevertheless, despite not being able to see Seung-gil's expression, Guang Hong dared to put a lot of money on the fact Seung-gil was blushing, even if it was just a little.

 

"What are the two of you talking about?" Yuuri glided into the seat next to Guang Hong, gently petting him on the back.

 

Smirking slightly, Guang Hong immaturely stuck out his tongue Seung-gil's way. "The fact Seung-gil is still salty Phichit prefers Edward Cullen above him."

 

"Really?" Yuuri didn't even sound surprised, it was just pure amusement that rolled off his voice. One advantage of being virtually blind, you paid more attention to the tones of people's voice. At least, he did, though he had no reason to be blind.

 

"You know that subject is taboo," Seung-gil hissed.

 

Deciding that he wouldn't return back to his attempted 'sleep', Guang Hong picked up his glasses, unfolded them with ease and pressed them back on his nose. Seeing the world clear up, he needed a few seconds to adjust. Satisfied, he saw that Seung-gil was actually blushing, he was even pouting slightly. This view alone was so worth wearing his glasses again.

 

"You know that bringing up my old, ancient crush on Phichit is also a taboo?" Guang Hong parroted, not even blushing. His crush on Phichit had been short, unnecessary and more a form of respect in the end than anything else.

 

"Touché."

 

There wasn't much chatter amongst them till Phichit arrived.

 

"Are you sure you should be out bed?" Phichit mentioned, sitting down next to Seung-gil and opposite of Yuuri. "You look terrible."

 

"It's the glasses, isn't it?" Guang Hong muttered, mentally preparing himself for Leo to see him wear glasses. There was a reason he moved over to contacts- not because they were more comfortable, but because nobody would make fun of him anymore because he wore glasses.

 

"The glasses?" Phichit questioned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Nah, they're fine- they actually fit you well- though I didn't even know you wore contacts."

 

A red flush crawled up on his face, painting his cheeks and ears red. Nobody before had said his glasses fitted him- everybody always had told him he looked dorky with them. But, on the other hand, there was a huge difference between high school and college, thankfully.

 

"I wore glasses back in high school, but stepped over to contacts because, well..." fidgeting nervously in his chair, he hoped that Phichit wouldn't ask further, leave him be.

 

He had already a faint idea Phichit wasn't really going to drop the subject entirely, but kept in low under the surface, reading to be picked up again as soon as the opportunity arose.

 

This opportunity came in the form of Leo de la Iglesia. Leo was late, though it was barely surprising anymore. It was normal for Leo to be late for lunch on Tuesdays- nobody knew why, but by now they all accepted it.

 

Wordlessly, Leo plopped down in the chair next to him, unpacking his lunch in a hurried fashion. He barely battered an eye at Guang Hong, something he was semi-graceful for. For a while, he wasn't sure how to act around Leo. He grew unnecessary flustered, picked up things the wrong way, which wasn't even that out of character for him. He was too much of a dreamer- making him wish he had that same level of rational thinking of Seung-gil. Actually, scrap that, Seung-gil thought he was competing with Edward Cullen for Phichit's hand is marriage, while Phichit had outgrown his Twilight phase years ago if he remembers correctly.

 

"You're doing okay?" Leo whispered, causing Guang Hong to flinch. He hadn't expected Leo to talk all of the sudden, especially not in such a private tone. He would expect that the other's were free to listen too- but maybe it was personal.

 

"I'm alright," Guang Hong answered in honesty, keeping his voice low. "Bit squeaky, tired, I'm tearing up constantly for no reason- but fine nonetheless."

 

Guang Hong was almost convinced he was having a stroke. Leo's expression was soft and heart-warming. Eyes were filled with promise, lips curled up in a small, sincere smile. That expression should be considered illegal- at least, it definitely wasn't good for his health.

 

"Okay, don't push yourself too much," Leo whispered, hand ghosting over his own. Now he definitely was having a stroke.

 

Struggling to find his voice, Guang Hong swallowed, his dry throat itching and burning. "I'll try," he croaked, face red and slightly sweaty.

 

Leo hummed approvingly, eyes alive with mirth. "Okay, if you don't feel well, you know where to find me- I don't mind dropping you off at your place."

 

Humming approvingly, Guang Hong's fingers itched to reach out for Leo's, the latter's touch leaving a tingling sensation behind. If this was Leo just being nice, Guang Hong wasn't sure if he could handle Leo flirting. He probably would faint of blushing overload, if that were even possible. He should ask Seung-gil, the medical student probably would know that.

 

**~Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me~**

 

Almost ashamed, Guang Hong dialled Leo's number. He was completely and utterly drained, his legs shaking underneath him as he leant against the wall in a fake-casual manner. Honestly, he hadn't wanted to take up Leo's offer, but he wasn't sure whenever he would manage to travel twenty minutes in a crowded, damp and hot bus. Knowing himself, he probably would faint mid-ride, scarring a whole group of students as he went down. Maybe people thought he had died on the spot, which would almost be ironic. Guang Hong Ji: died of a fever because he was too stubborn to stay in bed. It would make a nice tombstone.

 

"Guang Hong, what's wrong?" Leo's worried voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Gathering his courage, Guang Hong forced himself to answer, even if he was ashamed of even muttering the words. "I'm afraid I've to take up your offer," he mumbled, trying to keep himself together. He should have stayed in bed, project be damned. The last thing he wanted was to drop dead somewhere in a hallway.

 

"Don't worry- I offered for a reason," despite his attempt to sound nonchalant, Guang Hong noticed the concern in his voice. "Tell me where you are, and I'll pick you up."

 

"I can walk to the parking garage, you know," Guang Hong huffed. Pushing himself off the wall, and took a few steps, making sure his legs wouldn't give in. "I'll be fine."

 

There was a pause on Leo's end, followed by some low muttering that probably was Spanish. "Guang Hong Ji- if I have to pick up your dead body I'll personally bring you back to life only to kill you."

 

Taking a sharp breath, Guang Hong felt his heart swell. Despite not liking the idea of actually dropping dead, he at least knew that Leo cared enough.

 

"I'll be all right, really, I'll be there in ten."

 

Once again, there was a pause on Leo's end. "You better hold your end of the promise," he muttered, sounding like an overly worried mother. "Or I'll come to get you, and you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

 

He almost wanted to know, but he knew Leo wasn't the one to be tested right now. His friend, after all, was his only way of getting home without being packed like sardines in a bus.Though fair enough, he would take the car every day over the bus- or any public transport for that matter.

 

 

**~ Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see ~**

 

He somehow had made it in ten minutes. Leo had looked worried- worried beyond what Guang Hong was used from him- but the brunet had pushed him into the car without a pardon, muttering something along the lines of 'you're an idiot'. Guang Hong wasn't surprised- he only could image Leo's worry.

 

"So, where do you live?" Leo's question confused him- as he was sure Leo should _know_ where he lived. They had been friends for over a year- how could Leo _not_ know where he lived- Leo had dropped him off before.

 

"You know where I live," Guang Hong mumbled, fidgetting around to get himself in a comfortable position. "You've dropped me off before."

 

Leo was staring at him with a deadpanned expression, disbelief clearly noticeable. "You moved, right?"

 

Groaning, Guang Hong smacked his own forehead. He had forgotten that he had moved out of his dorm and foremost, he had forgotten to tell his friends where he had moved to- especially considering that none of them had yet come over to his place. Yuuri's place was more their 'go to' place- as it was the closest to school and there was a bus stop in front of the building.

 

"Right- I completely forget about that," letting out a nervous chuckle, Guang Hong told Leo his address, hoping he remember it correctly.

 

His friend hummed approvingly and started the engine of the car. It seemed that Leo knew where he needed to had to, as he didn't bother to turn on his navigation. Maybe Leo was familiar with the neighbourhood- Guang Hong definitely wasn't- or he just was going to wing it in the hope that Guang Hong would give him directions.

 

"It isn't too far off your place, is it?" Guang Hong asked shyly, balled fists clutching his bag. "I would feel terrible if you have to go completely out of your way to drop me off."

 

Guang Hong almost flinched when a hand briefly was placed on his own one- thumb rubbing over the top of his hand. "It's fine," Leo assured, his voice soft and gentle. "It's close to where I live."

 

The hand disappeared after a few seconds and Leo returned his full attention back to the road. Leo wasn't a bad driver- thankfully. Guang Hong had once the pleasure of driving which Phichit, which was a complete eye-opener. All the mental remarks he made on Leo's laid-back driving had been thrown out of the window- he would choose to drive with Leo anytime over Phichit, as Phichit was a disaster in the car. How he hadn't crashed into anything was beyond him.

 

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Leo questioned after a few minutes, the quietness was starting to get a tad unbearable.

 

Shaking his head, Guang Hong curiously awaited to hear what Leo would put on. Probably some garbage pop music, though, to be honest, everything was better than the eerie quietness.

 

His jaw almost dropped when familiar music started to play. Overly familiar music. Had Leo actually just put on Disney music? Maybe he knew about Guang Hong's dislike for pop music- yet he definitely didn’t have to go out of his way to put on something Guang Hong actually liked.

 

"Is this..." Guang Hong paused briefly, trying to figure out if he _actually_ knew the song. "Tarzan?"

 

Leo hummed approvingly, a satisfied smile crossing his features. A few seconds later, Phill Collins voice started to sing the opening song of the movie.

 

_'Put your faith in what you most believe in.'_

 

"I didn't know you liked Disney," Guang Hong admitted, growing massively flustered. "I mean- everyone loved Disney but," Guang Hong made a vague hand gesture to the radio. "To have it on CD is something else."

 

Guang Hong sighed in relief when Leo chuckled softly. "Everybody needs some Disney in their life," he pointed out. "Plus, why are you even surprised? I guessed _all_ the songs you were humming. What kind of non-fan would have such an extensive knowledge."

 

The tease in Leo's voice was unfamiliar, yet very welcoming. Without knowing exactly why Guang Hong felt his face growing hot, heart pounding rapidly. Maybe he was actually having a stroke right now.

 

"Hey, you're okay?" the worry was evident in Leo's voice. "You aren't actually dying right now, are you?"

 

He definitely felt iller than before- maybe adrenaline or something had worn off, he honestly didn't know. Nevertheless, he managed to force a smile on his face, offering Leo a comforting look. "I'll be fine- it's just a fever. The worst thing that can happen is met coming down with a stroke."

 

A strangled choking noise followed. "The _worst_ thing. Are you trying to kill me here," Guang Hong's attempt of nonchalance was clearly unappreciated. "I swear, I'm not shipping you off to a hospital."

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong slumped further into the car seat. "Don't you worry about that," he mumbled. "I just a need a shower, some warm soup and some good rest. That always has worked in the past, and it probably will work now."

 

He basically could hear Leo grit his teeth. Guang Hong knew that after all, he just should've stayed home. His friend was probably worried sick, and Guang Hong probably made it worse by overworking himself. On the other hand, he had gotten his shit done and could stay in bed for the rest of the week without missing anything important.

 

**~ I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam ~**

 

Flustered, sweaty and panicking mildly, Guang Hong was digging trough his bag in search of his house key. There was no way he had forgotten them- it would be a complete and utter disaster. The manager of the compound wouldn't return anytime soon- as five-thirty in the evening was the end of his shift. It was well past six by now, which meant he would be able to enter his apartment the _next_ day. Leo had yet to leave, saying he would escort Guang Hong to his apartment. It seemed completely unnecessary at first, as his complex had a functioning elevator, but now he was very glad about the fact Leo had stayed behind.

 

"I can't find it," Guang Hong whimpered, breathing shallowly. He had sat down a while ago, his legs shaking under the pressure of his fever and stress. "I forgot my keys."

 

While he certainly could look again, he knew that it had no use. He just had forgotten them in his haste to leave the apartment to catch his bus in time. How foolish he had been. He probably could call Yuuri, who in return had to pick him up. It was rather counter-productive, as Yuuri lived on the other side of the town, but as of now he hadn't much of choice.

 

Letting out a wailing noise, Guang Hong buried his face into his arms, refusing to see Leo's face. Leo probably though he was just foolish, capable of forgetting something so important as his keys.

 

Guang Hong didn't look up when the sound of feet echoed through the empty hallways, nor when there was the rustling of clothes and the loud thud of a bag. He was just silly- there was no reason to be dramatic. Yuuri certainly would pick him up if he called him- Yuuri was kind enough to do that.

 

"Hey," Leo murmured, his shoulder bumping softly again Guang Hong's. Taken off guard by the sudden touch, Guang Hong took a sharp breath, body growing tense. "You can stay at my place if you want," Leo suggested.

 

The idea sounded appealing. He wouldn't have to wait till Yuuri arrived and Leo already had said Guang Hong's place was on-route for him, wherever he lived. On the other hand, spending the night at Leo's place didn't sound too appealing. Not only because it was Leo's place- the place of his crush- but also because couches weren't exactly comfortable to sleep on- and right now, he wanted nothing more than a good night of rest. On the other hand, Yuuri also only had a couch up for offer so...

 

"I probably will be a burden," Guang Hong mumbled, leaning into Leo's touch.

 

Fingers brushed against his jaw, pushing a few strands of hair back. "Nah, you won't. Just get up- my place isn't that far away from here."

 

Though still feeling like he shouldn't accept Leo's offer, Guang Hong did get up, keeping a tight hold on Leo's arms. While he did feel dizzy, it was also a shameless excuse to touch Leo, even if his friend wore many layers of clothes due to the cold autumn wheater. Leo picked up both of their bags, despite Guang Hong's protest, and pulled him along. In the wrong direction.

 

Frowning, Guang Hong stumbled a few steps along. Weren't they heading to the lifts- or had Leo decided that the stairs too would work? Going downstairs was a lot easier than getting upstairs, though it was still somewhat tiring. Or maybe Leo lived one floor up, as this place was mainly inhabited by fellow students. It could be possible- Guang Hong had never asked where Leo lived. Maybe that's why he knew the routine to Guang Hong's apartment complex, as he lived there. Hence why Leo's place was close-by.

 

Oh boy- how wrong he had been. He had expected Leo to live a floor up, maybe two, he _hadn't_ expected Leo to only take a few steps till he was at the apartment next to Guang Hong's apartment. The apartment of _that_ neighbour, the one Guang Hong liked an awful lot. There was just no way Leo lived next to him- he most definitely was having a stroke- or he was getting delusional. The latter seemed to get more possible as time ticked by.

 

"You live next to me?" Guang Hong mumbled, staring at Leo with big eyes. "For how long?"

 

Leo blinked almost endearingly, a shy smile softening his worried features. "I live here since my first year at college," Leo pointed out, a faint hint of tease lingering in his voice. "Which means for over two years. Though, I could ask you the same- last year I definitely had a different neighbour."

 

It took a tad too long for reality to sink in. Leo was his neighbour. The guy he had been interested in- both out curiosity and mild romantic interest- was his already friend turned crush Leo de la Iglesia. Which also meant it had been Leo who had a slight Disney obsession when he showers. It was Leo would had inspired him and pulled him through his art-block. Every little thing that his neighbour had done that impacted his life in one way or another had been Leo's doing. He has been interested in the same person the whole time. Well, things could've turned out worse- though a heads up would've been nice.

 

"Since the start of the school year," Guang Hong explained, his voice scarily small. He still wasn't sure how to process this- how to react to it. "How long have you know it was me?"

 

Scrunching up his face in a cute-ish way, Leo shrugged. "I had a gut feeling after you gave me the drawing- but when you showed up at my door yesterday evening, I knew for sure," while explaining, Leo had unlocked his apartment and pulled Guang Hong inside. "So, basically a day."

 

That wasn't very long, which made Guang Hong feel a little less terrible. He wasn't the only dense one. Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat, Guang Hong followed Leo inside the house. Somewhat immediately, he was being sat down on the couch, a stern, slightly concerned look on Leo's face.

 

"Listen, first of all, don't do anything stupid," Guang Hong was about to protest, but Leo's genuinely concerned look forced him to shut his mouth, teeth clacking in the eerie quiet space. "Secondly, stay put. I'm getting you some soup- I don't trust you alone in the shower, so you'll have to wait for that."

 

While he craved for a hot shower, ridding himself of all the sweat and the clamming feeling, Guang Hong decided to nod and agree with Leo's conditions. Snuggling up on the couch- it was much comfier than his own, Guang Hong watched Leo bustle around in the same kitchen as he had. It was weird- it felt almost like he _was_ home, and Leo was visiting him. The only difference was Leo's knick knacks that set him apart. Many CD's were stacked on shelves, a guitar was propped up in the corner of the room, and a few movies were sprawled out on the coffee table. Curious, Guang Hong picked up one of the movie titles.

 

It was an old movie- but he recognised it immediately. Sleeping Beauty. Leo didn't just _listen_ to Disney music- he also watched the movies. Picking up the next film, he saw a fresher and newer cover- yet it stuck with the theme as the previous one. Princess and the Frog. The third one was Mulan, followed up by Tangled and The Little Mermaid. It seems Leo had nearly the entire collection, judging by the pile of movies that were stacked next to the television.

 

"You really like your Disney?" Guang Hong commented without much thinking, watching the movie titles with a little smile. It was adorable.

 

"They have good movies," Leo commented from the kitchen, a faint trace of fondness in his voice. "I'm the oldest in my family- I have a lot of younger siblings, and while babysitting, we watched a lot of movies. They kind of stuck with me, I guess."

 

The image was almost too cute. A younger Leo surrounded by kids, all watching and probably singing along to the movies. He didn't even know that Leo had been the oldest in his family- he always seemed more of the middle-type of kid. Not too spoiled being the youngest nor having to much pressure on your shoulders because you were the _oldest_ , the one who was supposed to make the parents proud.

 

Smiling to himself, barely realising what he was saying, Guang Hong spoke his thoughts aloud. That was never a good idea. "That's cute," he remarked.

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Guang Hong's face caught flames. Why did he do this to himself? Leo was just being kind, that's all, now he was making it awkward with his stupid crush. It didn’t help that his brain was on the edge of exhaustion and he most definitely was having a stroke. Though, if it meant he would pass out, he would be more than happy. 

 

**~ A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down ~**

 

Leo wasn't much of a thinker. It was most of the time impulsive acting and thinking afterwards, which was exactly this case. Bringing Guang Hong home was one thing- it wasn't exactly weird or odd, as he would've done the same for his other friends. But from there, things were going pretty much downhill. Seeing Guang Hong almost breakdown in panic when he realised he had forgotten his keys was heart-wrenching- heart-wrenching enough to invite his friend, his _crush_ for Christ sake, over to his apartment. And now, he was acting like an overly concerned boyfriend, throwing together some stuff to make soup. He didn't know how to make soup, at all. His mum always had soup at the ready- all they had to do was unfreeze it, and they were clear to go. But as he hadn't even a freezer here, he couldn't store his mother's well-loved fever-soup.

 

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked casually- or at least tried to. Guang Hong had fallen silence after his awkward question about his Disney-movie collection, who weren't exactly his to begin with. Sometimes, when his mother had to work during the weekends, she would drop off a few of his younger siblings off. As he lived somewhat close to home, it wasn't too big of an issue. But as his siblings, especially his youngest sister, was still in their Disney phase, the best thing to kept her entertained were Disney movies.

 

There were some low, almost endearing whiny-noise before Guang Hong mumbled a response, sounding like he just had woken up. "Tired."

 

Humming in response, Leo turned off the stove and decided that enough was enough. The soup probably was eatable- if not, well he would have to fess up the biggest thing he could make was boiled pasta and spaghetti. Yeah- no wonder his mother had been reluctant to let him move out of the house.

 

"I hope you're hungry, I made a bit much," Leo announced, trying to keep any nerves out of his voice. He _actually_ had made too much- he probably could live a day or three on soup alone if he wanted.   _If_ he wanted- as he was very sceptical about his cooking skills.

 

Grabbing a coaster, he threw the wooden plank on the dining table. Carefully, making sure not to spill any of the boiling liquid, he moved the pan from to the stove to the dining table. The table was decked in no time, as two bowls, two spoons and a ladle was all they needed. Maybe the emergency number was necessary if it turned out Leo just had made liquid poison.

 

Guang Hong basically waddled to the dining table, plopping down the chair almost dramatically. "It smells nice," his friend mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes- well, glasses. A disgruntled look briefly crossed Guang Hong's features- it was downright adorable- before he pushed his fingers underneath his glasses, trying to rub to sleep out his eyes. "What kind of soup is this?"

 

Leo shrugged, trying to remember what he had chucked in the pan of boiling water. He was almost convinced he threw in a bouillon cube, or two, he wasn't sure. The rest was just a heap of leftover vegetables.

 

"I think vegetable," Leo said, smiling nervously. "Though I have no idea what I chucked into the pan- I winged it, I never made soup."

 

A small, cute-ish smile made Guang Hong's features livelier. "So you're making soup especially for me?"

 

The question in itself was innocent enough- but Leo realised what it could mean. A warm flush crawled up his cheeks and ears, darkening his skin. This guy was going to be the death of him.

 

"You asked for it," he answered, trying to him his voice steady. "So who am I to deny? Though yes, it made it on your request."

 

Guang Hong fell quiet, cheeks heavily stained red, probably by illness.

 

Helping himself, Leo dumped the liquid in the bowl, eyeing it with caution. He didn't exactly trust himself, and if it had been just himself, it shouldn't have been much of an issue, but as Guang Hong had also to eat from it, he would like to find out whenever it was actually poisonous or not.

 

Tentatively scooping some soup in his spoon and stuffing in his mouth, Leo awaited the verdict. It was very salty, he probably had used _too_ much bouillon, but next to that it was kind of eatable. It only sucked if you disliked salt, a lot.

 

"It's a bit salty," Leo remarked as Guang Hong helped himself. "Cooking isn't exactly my speciality."

 

His friend shrugged and helped himself, starting to basically inhale the food without even flinching. Apparently, Guang Hong wasn't as picky as he was- or his taste buds had died. The latter was probably more likely, as it was very, _very_ salty.

 

"You're a saving grace," Guang Hong said, finishing up his third and last bowl. The brunet looked a lot healthier than before, which was quite the relief.

 

Unlike Guang Hong, Leo had given up on his meal mid first bowl, deciding that he couldn't stomach his own food. The fact Guang Hong could even stomach his creation was a near miracle. Though, it also made him better boyfriend material- as nothing was more annoying than a picky eater. He was a first-hand example of that.

 

Chuckling softly, Leo shook his head. "Nah, I just care about your well-being."

 

This might no have been the best choice of words. Guang Hong grew very red in the face, eyes growing impossibly big. The saddest thing of it all was that Leo wasn't even trying to flirt with Guang Hong- it all came out naturally. He was doomed- so very doomed. While previously acting positive on his flirting, it didn't mean Guang Hong appreciated Leo flirting with him constantly.

 

"I can't believe you," Guang Hong said, face growing an even deeper shade of red. "You can't just go around saying things like that- you can't give people-" there was a sharp inhale of air, followed by a series of nervous coughing. "Hope like that. You can't give people hope like that."

 

It was Leo's turn to let his face fall into pure and utter surprise. With wide eyes, he stared at his friend, unable to comprehend what Guang Hong just had said. The latter was nervously fidgetting in his chair, his own words probably just sinking in.

 

"I didn't just say that, did I?" Guang Hong both sounded and looked mortified.

 

Tightlipped, Leo nodded. There was no use lying about that. Though there was a small hope, it was ridiculous, that Guang Hong felt somewhat the same about him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be babbling about giving people hope- thought hope could be interpreted in many ways possible.

 

"I think I'm having a stroke, again," Leo accidentally kicked Guang Hong alarm, elbow painfully colliding with the tabletop.

 

Guang Hong squeaked, face flushing red. "Not really a stroke, it's just..."

 

Why couldn't he say the words- why did Guang Hong had to leave him hanging like that? He wanted an answer- a proper one- it didn't even matter if it was a rejection or him accepted Leo’s feelings- as long as it was an answer.

 

One second Guang Hong blushing madly, breathing shallowly and looking very nervous, very _awkward_ , the other he grew limp, eyes rolling back into his head and face drained of all colour. Standing up, his chair crashed down on the floor mercilessly, but Leo didn't care. Within a matter of seconds, he was checking on his friend's pulse. There was a heartbeat- as fast one- which meant he just had fainted. Leo never had seen someone faint before, and frankly, he doubted he wanted to see it again. He should've physically picked up Guang Hong back at school and not let him walk all the way to the parking lots. Guang Hong already had sounded ill on the phone and probably, knowing his friend, he had hidden most of his fragileness. That guy was unbelievable.

 

"You're going to be the death of me," Leo muttered, picking Guang Hong off the chair. His friend, thankfully, was feather-light, which made it easy to carry him around. Secretly, he was also gratefully that Guang Hong was out cold, as Leo was sure his face had caught fire by how red it looked. Carrying someone bridal-style was... intimate- way too intimate for just two friends.

 

With ease, he managed to bring Guang Hong to his bedroom. He just refused to let his friend sleep on the couch- he needed a proper bed, and his couch was most definitely not a good bed. Placing the limp body on the mattress, Leo tucked Guang Hong in, making sure there were plenty of blankets to keep him warm.

 

Deciding that enough was enough, Leo took a few steps back and eye Guang Hong's peacefully sleeping face. Well, he at least looked peaceful. It was still early in the evening, probably not even seven yet. He still could so some homework while waiting for his friend to wake up. And if Guang Hong slept till the morning, he could help himself by sleeping on the couch. He had to make some sacrifices to make sure his friend slept well and recovered- a night of bad sleep was hardly something he could complain about.

 

"Get well," Leo mumbled, hesitating briefly. After a few seconds, he stepped to the bed and pushed Guang Hong's hair out of his face. Pressing a light, small kiss on his friend's forehead, Leo slipped out of his bedroom, satisfied. Well, it was a small step, and Guang Hong was out cold, so he wouldn't remember it anyway.

 

**~ It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl ~**

 

He might have forgotten to take one thing into account. Not the fact he had to plunder his own bedroom to find a spare blanket and pillow and some pyjamas while keeping quiet. No, it had been the fact he had forgotten what sleeping Guang Hong was like. They did have a few sleepovers at Yuuri's in the past, and morning Guang Hong was equally the best and worst thing that could happen someone. He was one big ball of drowsy fluff with no filter whatsoever.

 

So, Leo stumbled on an issue when he grabbed a pair of pyjamas. Guang Hong was awake, though barely, snuggled up in the pile of pillows and blankets, bleary eyed and narrowed- probably trying to make sense of the blurry, probably spinning, room.

 

"Who're you?" Guang Hong asked, eyes settling down on Leo's figure.

 

Blinking almost stupidly, Leo had to mentally kick himself, screaming that Guang Hong wasn't precisely a morning person. "Leo?" Leo answered chipperly, or at least he tried. "You locked yourself out of your apartment, remember?"

 

Guang Hong's eyebrows almost touched when the brunet frowned, eyes staring intensely at Leo. "Then whose bed am I in?"

 

Chuckling lowly, Leo placed his pyjamas on his desk, assuming he would be stuck there for a while. "Mine- I couldn't let you sleep on the couch after you fainted, I would be a terrible a friend."

 

The art student hummed contently, nuzzling into the pillows like some kind of cat. "Smells nice," he mumbled shamelessly.

 

Leo was convinced _he_ was having a metaphorical stroke right now. Did Guang Hong even realise what he just had said? It implied that he liked Leo's _scent_ of all things. Why was kind of rom-com cliché was that? His bed probably smelled like sweat, some soap and deodorant.

 

"But if this is your bed," Leo briefly wondered if Guang Hong seemed to sober up a bit, but his friend's expression remained blank. "Where do you sleep?"

 

"The couch," Leo answered, gesturing to the living room. "It's at least better than the ground."

 

He shouldn't have said that. Guang Hong made a whiny noise, face pulled in a horrified expression. "It's your bed," Guang Hong said, staring Leo straight in the eyes- or at least tried to. "You should sleep in it."

 

Rolling his eyes, Leo shook his head. "You're ill, you need a good bed to sleep on," he lectured, knowing fully well that this was going to be a difficult battle to win. Guang Hong could be very, _very_ stubborn.

 

"But you should have a good bed too," Guang Hong pouted. There was a brief pause before Guang Hong's face lit up. He shifted around in the blanket pile, pushing himself closer to the wall. "Now we both fit!"

 

Leo was about to combust into flames. "Do you realise what you're saying!" Leo spluttered, struggling to even force the words out of his mouth.

 

"Of course I do!" Guang Hong answered in a tone that screamed 'I'm offended'. "I _want_ to sleep with you, both literally and sexually- though the latter can wait."

 

Right, sleepy Guang Hong had no filter- but wasn't a liar. Yet, Leo definitely hadn't prepared for Guang Hong's somewhat awkward, back-handed, love-confession.

 

For a moment, Leo considered saying no, but Guang Hong's pleading gaze pushed him over the edge. Five minutes later, he was crawling in bed next to Guang Hong, who was smiling contently.

 

"I told you it would fit," the brunet said chipper, eyes already heavily lidded with sleepiness. "Now we both have a comfortable bed."

 

Smiling back, Leo ran his fingers along Guang Hong's jaw, earning himself approving hums. This definitely wasn't the way he had expected his day to turn out, but he wasn't going to complain.

 

"Hey, Guang Hong?" the other hummed in response to his name. "Do you know that I like you, a lot?"

 

Guang Hong nodded sleepily, a small smile plastered on his face. "Now I do, " he answered drowsily. "I like you a lot too."

 

Swallowing, Leo took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing for what he was going to ask next. "Do you think you'll remember tonight?" he asked quietly, voice shaking slightly.

 

"I hope so," Guang Hong admitted, sounding slightly nervous. "I mean, it’s a night to remember."

 

"Here," Leo mumbled, cupping Guang Hong's face into his hands. "Let me make it more memorable."

 

With all the nerves he had managed to gather, Leo pressed his lips against Guang Hong's. Leo closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, he felt Guang Hong grow slack in his hands. His friend just had fallen asleep while Leo was kissing him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Guang Hong didn't remember the night.

 

**~ Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long ~**

 

Guang Hong woke up feeling like he was sandwiched in a pile of soft cotton balls. Maybe he had a stroke, died and was send to heaven. And if this were heaven, he wouldn't mind it, as it was very comfortable, and it smelled sweet. Though, to be honest, the last thing he had expected was heaven to smell nice.

 

Opening his eyes, he blinked against the harsh light of the sun. Of course, he had forgotten to draw the curtains. Why should he be a capable adult if he just could mess up everything in his life, even including the fact he had forgotten to close the curtains?

 

Pressing his head further into his pillow, without looking he sought his glasses, fingers ghosting over the surface of his nightstand. Feeling to plastic against his fingertips, Guang Hong grabbed his spectacles and unfolded them. Pressing them on his nose, he needed a moment to see the world clear up.

 

So, he wasn't in heaven, this looked pretty much like his room. Also, if he had been sent up to heaven, he at least wanted his eyesight to be fixed. He hadn't died of his fever, good to know. Feeling slightly stiff, Guang Hong stretched his limbs or at least tried to. The heavy pile of blankets were a pressing weight, and frankly, he wondered how he even managed to crawl underneath the combined weight of them. And, which was more concerning, since when did he had so many blankets?

 

Pushing himself up so that his back was nestled in the pillows, Guang Hong took a look around his room. Or rather, the room he had been sleeping in. This wasn't his room. While size-wise exactly the same, it was decorated differently. The desk was cluttered with notes, a trash can was filled to the brim with paper notes. His own stuff was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

 

And, of course, that was the moment his memories flooded back, his brain finally kicked into gear. He was at his neighbour's place- _Leo's_ place. So that meant this was Leo's bed and- oh. Oh dear, maybe it was time to chuck himself out of the window. He had basically _confessed_ to Leo last evening, even invited him to _sleep_ with him. And...

 

An undignified groan ripped out of his throat. His face heated up, a flush crawled down his neck. Leo had _kissed_ him. A kiss. He couldn't remember anything after that, so he assumed he had fallen asleep, which was quite the embarrassment. What if he had fallen asleep mid-kiss?

 

Though admittedly still a bit under the weather but no ill enough to remain bed-ridden, Guang Hong wiggled his way out of his the blanket pile. With shaking legs- he now understood how a baby horse must feel- he hobbled out of the room, hands at the ready to save himself from falling over.

 

Like Leo's bedroom, the living, dining and kitchen were bathing in sunlight. Leo was bustling around in the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. putting together what looked like a simple sandwich. A coffee machine was humming softly in the corner of the kitchen, working its magic to brew some coffee. What Guang Hong would give to have some coffee right now.

 

Opening his mouth, Guang Hong forced out his greeting "Morning," he croaked, voice hoarse and fragile. "Do you always sing Disney while making breakfast?"

 

Leo jumped slightly, turning around in a hurry to meet Guang Hong's gaze. "Morning too," the brunet answered, a soft smile on his face. "Slept well?"

 

"Yeah, I still don't feel _that_ well, but I'm getting there," Guang Hong let out an awkward chuckle and moved further into the living area. He took place at the dining table, propping his elbows on the table, following that up by resting his head on his hands.

 

Leo let out an approving hum and placed the piece of toast he had been preparing in front of Guang Hong. "You can have mine if you want," Leo suggested, offering Guang Hong an encouraging smile. "You're probably starving."

 

While he wasn't exactly hungry, Guang Hong didn't complain. Smiling gratefully, he accepted the piece of toast, nibbling the crunching crust. He liked toast, a lot, it was much better than cereal in his opinion.

 

"I called you in sick," Leo continued, preparing a new piece of toast for himself. "As I simply don't want to have you collapse _again_. I also called myself in as absent so someone can look after your ass."

 

Flustered, Guang Hong hid his face behind his toast, tearing a big chunk of it. "You didn't have to," he mumbled, not sure how exactly he should response.

 

"It's no Biggy, really," Leo assured, dropping down in the seat opposite of Guang Hong when he finished his own toast. "My mum would kill me if I wouldn't take proper care of my friends."

 

Guang Hong's stomach dropped at the word 'friends'. So the kiss hadn't meant anything- Leo was just being a good friend, that's all. "The kiss," Guang Hong mumbled, staring down at his platter. "Did it mean anything or..."

 

He saw Leo flinch slightly, followed up by him growing flustered and eventually, he too was staring at his platter, seemingly interested in his own toast. "So you do remember..." Leo mumbled a hint of sadness in his voice. "I have to apologise for that- it was rude I-"

 

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Guang Hong wanted to speak so badly, talk, ask, but he wanted to let Leo finish. What Leo had to say could change his entire reaction.

 

"I shouldn't have kissed you without consent- it's just so wrong in many ways _and_ -"

 

"I didn't mind," Guang Hong blurted. "You kissing me, I mean," Guang Hong was pretty sure he was going to barf within seconds- he never had felt this nervous in life. "I basically invited you in bed, telling you that I didn't mind having _sex_ with you of all things. I should be the one sorry."

 

Leo blinked slowly, eyebrow furrowed together in a thoughtful expression. "Are you saying that we, both of us, are apologising for liking each other in a romantic fashion?"

 

Guang Hong blinked, not even having thought about it in that fashion. The answer was basically yes, the both of them seemed to like each other, romantically, and both of them were apologising for it.

 

"I think so," Guang Hong answered, looking equally as thoughtful as Leo. "But that means we both want to smooch each other?"

 

Chuckling lowly, Leo offered him an almost flirty wink. "Well, I already kissed you- but you seemed so bored by it that you feel asleep so..."

 

He wasn't even surprised. Of course he would mess up their first kiss like that.

 

"Would you," Guang Hong fidgetted nervously in his seat. "Like to try it again- the kissing part. I promise I won't fall asleep again?"

 

"I think I wouldn't mind that," Leo replied teasingly, leaning over the table, entering Guang Hong's personal space. "The kissing part, I mean."

 

Grinning, Guang Hong got up in a more suitable position and leant in. Their nose brushed gently, lips brushed against each other for a brief moment before Leo pushed them forcefully together. Sighing contently, Guang Hong buried his fingers in Leo's hair, trying to keep himself properly balanced. Kissing over a table, even a small one, wasn't an easy task. But in the end, it was all worth it.

 

"This was so much better," Leo answered in all honesty when they parted. "I don't feel like Prince Philips in sleeping beauty, kissing a near-dead corpse."

 

Laughing, Guang Hong gently swatted the top of Leo's head. "You do realise I'm ill, right? You can easily catch what I caught."

 

Leo's happiness didn't seem to falter for a second. "Well, I'll have a cute boyfriend to nurse me back to health- if you take me as your boyfriend."

 

"No, I make out with my friend on a daily base," Guang Hong answered sarcastically.

 

"Well," Leo drawled out, a cheesy grin on his face. "You once wanted to tap Phichit's ass if I'm correct."

 

Letting out a dinosaur-like screech, Guang Hong mercilessly kicked Leo under the table. "That topic is taboo, you ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be the last thing I'll do for Leoji day, though as readers you have nothing to complain about. (My Leoji week document is like 34k big.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very, _very_ appreciated, as they are very motivational. Constructive criticism is also welcome. The songs referred in the text are listed below.
> 
>  **Title:** Belle - Beauty and the Beast  
>  **Chapter Title:** When Will my life Begin Reprise 2 - Tangled  
>  **Songs:**  
>  Happy working Song - Enchanted  
> How do you know - Enchanted  
> A whole new World - Alladin  
> Honor to us all - Mulan  
> Two Worlds (one Family) - Tarzan  
> Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty  
> A spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins  
> Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid  
> Whistle while you work - Snow White


End file.
